ultimatesacrificefandomcom-20200214-history
Magnus Bane
Magnus Bane is the Father of Mathias, Barron, Isabella and Lillian Bane. He is an extremely powerful warlock who will kill to see his daughter alive. He is over 100 years old. He is the Adoptive son of Chazarrae Bane and the Adoptive nephew of Caius Bane. He is the nephew of the world's most powerful witch Dahlia. He is the biological son of her brother Thomas. A particularly very powerful warlock. He was given his adoptive father's surname "Bane" He was born in Batavia, which is now known as Jakarta, Indonesia. Magnus drank from the Infernal Cup, which gave him pure and stronger demon blood, making his children pure and stronger than any other warlock & witch. Magnus is the 45th president of The Downworld History Magnus was born in Batavia, Dutch East Indies, and is now known as Jakarta,Indonesia. He was the son of a extremely powerful warlock named Thomas and the son of the mother of warlocks, Lilith. He was abandoned by him at the age of 4. Magnus was adopted by another powerful Warlock named Chazarrae Bane. Magnus was made immortal at age 13, and he has been seen as a 20 yr old, but he is really over 600 years old. Magnus is the father of 3 yr old twin witches named Isabella and Lillian Bane, a 10 warlock name Barron and a 119 warlock named Mathias. Isabella, Lillian, Barron and Mathias takes the surname of their adoptive grandfather Chazarrae. they are the biological grandchildren of Magnus's father Thomas and the great-niece and nephews of Dahlia. Appearances Magnus has Dark Brown hair, and Dark Brown Eyes. Magnus's warlock mark is Cat-Like Eyes. He is very cat-like. He has a taste for fashion. Magnus is portrayed by Harry Shum Jr. Skills and Abilities *'Magic'- As a warlock, and due to his supernatural blood, Magnus has access to magical powers that most of the time manifest themselves as blue flames or sparks. *'Immortality- As a warlock, Magnus has been granted Immortality, so he does not physically age. ' *'Chthonian- A language that warlocks can understand and angels cannot. Warlocks may use this language when casting spells.' *'Rituals- Magnus is capable of performing Blessing Rituals and Protection Rituals ' *'ADHD- Because of Magnus's disorder, he has much stronger magic and is 10x stronger than the average warlock.' Personaltiy Lillian Magnus is very protective of his only daughter. He would kill anyone who dared harm her or wished her harm. He is very loving and protecting.He will avenge his daughter in a blink of an eye. Dahlia Due to Magnus's relationship with his aunt Dahlia,he is very respectful. He can't do anything that she wouldn't know about.He is very bothered by her, knowing that she could do anything to his daughter Lillian. Chazarrae Magnus is his Adoptive Father's right hand Warlock. Magnus does everything that he is told to, and he will avenge him in a second. Mathias Magnus Bane's first born son. He is very protective of his warlock son. He gives him plenty of advice and tips on how to be dark like him. Possessions *Bane Family Ring- A very old family heirloom, with a bunch of tiny white stars. *Book of the White- The Book of the White is a spell book and one of the most powerful volumes of magic. Relationships Lillian Millian is the father-daughter relationship between Warlock Magnus Bane and Witch Lillian Bane See Article: Millian Mathias Magthias is the father-son relationship between Warlock Magnus Bane and Warlock Lutarius Bane See Article: Magthias Dahlia Mahlia is the Aunt-Nephew relationship between Warlock Magnus Bane and Witch Dahlia See Article: Mahlia Chazarrae Mazarrae is the Father-Son relationship between Warlock Magnus Bane and Warlock Chazarrae Bane See Article:Mazarrae Trivia *The name Magnus is late Latin meaning "great". It was borne by a 7th century saint who was a missionary in Germany. *Magnus shares 9.99% of his DNA with his children. *Magnus is one of the people who owned the book of the White. *Magnus is one of the very powerful Warlocks. TV Appearances |-|Season 1= Episode 1: Appears Episode 2: Appears Episode 3: Appears Episode 4: Appears Episode 5: Appears Episode 6: Appears Episode 7: Appears Episode 8: Mentioned Episode 9: Appears Episode 10: Appears (Corpse) Episode 11: Appears (Corpse) Episode 12: Appears (Corpse) Episode 13: Appears (Corpse) |-|Season 2= Episode 1: Appears (Corpse) Episode 2:Appears (Corpse) Episode 3:Appears (Corpse) Episode 4:Appears (Corpse) Episode 5:Appears (Corpse) Episode 6:Appears Episode 7:Appears Episode 8:Appears Episode 9:Appears Episode 10:Appears Episode 11:Appears Episode 12:Appears Gallery 140064 0270.jpg Shadowhunters-1.04-raising-hell-sneak-peek-magnus-bane.jpg Shadowhunters-freeform.jpg OB-PY585_chang2_E_20111004102915.jpg Fanart-295837-20.jpg Screenshot 2017-01-09 at 3.45.55 PM Screenshot 2017-01-09 at 2.07.07 PM Screenshot 2017-01-12 at 1.48.21 PM Screenshot 2017-01-13 at 1.06.02 PM.png Person-person 72fd5b84-0576-4302-8b4c-3a3e69341be0 2000x800 source-1000x400-Q90 1462325721187.jpg CYaAtdIVAAAWlJc.jpg Cd71812a774c6388836ce106f2b3db7e.jpg TMI106promo Magnus02.jpg TMI2Promo Magnus02.jpg Screenshot 2017-01-18 at 4.11.43 PM Tumblr nonv5yg5Oz1qkktjbo1 500.png Category:Warlocks Category:Males Category:Bane Family Category:Thomas's Bloodline